gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lasifer/Game Review- BioShock Infinite
Does Infinite soar sky high like we had hoped? Or does it sink down to the depths of the Atlantic? Find out here in my review of the newest title in the BioShock series, BioShock Infinite. The BioShock series has been improving on one big aspect in each installment -- The gameplay. Infinite keeps the iconic Plasmids and Eve Hypos from the previous installments, but this time in the form of Vigors and Salts, retrospectively. The Vigors in the game aren't just copy-and-paste elemental powers like "Electro Bolt" and "Incinerate!" from the Rapture games, but creative, thought out, and original powers. The Devil's Kiss Vigor won't spit out flames from your fingers, but throw a fiery grenade at your foes. Infinite also ups the ante with new weaponry, you'll have your standard Pistol, SMG, and Rifle, but with new additions like a Crank-action rocket launcher, Gatling Gun, and even a Volley Gun to keep things fresh, though, unlike the other games, you won't be able to carry around all the weapons you find at once, and instead, you'll be limited to two weapon slots. This adds a bit more challenge when trying to snag those Weapon Kill trophies. Your three tonic slots from the original BioShock have been replaced with four new slots called "Gears". Gears are equipped as hats, shirts, pants, and shoes, these give you combat bonuses, and can be replaced at anytime. Shields have been added as a new gameplay aspect, protecting your health bar until depelted. Your Health, Salt, and Shield bars can also be upgraded with Infusion bottles hidden throughout the maps. Something shown in many gameplay trailers is the Sky-line. The game cleverly introduces you to each aspect of the Sky-line piece by piece in the first level of the game. You'll recieve the Sky-hook as a weapon, be able to use it to latch onto hooks and give a foe a "Death from Above" attack. Finally, you ride the lightning. It confused me at first- All these controls in the corner of my screen and I'm going around at the speed of sound in the freakin' sky. You'll get used to it pretty quick though, and dropping on your enemies from above to blowing them away with a Volley Gun is really fun. During the second level of Infinite, Elizabeth can help you out in combat by giving you coins, health, ammo, or salts, but she also has another ability to help you out, and that is the power of opening Tears from other worlds. Booker can instruct Elizabeth to open Tears in certain locations to assist you, but limits it to one Tear at a time to keep it fresh for different playstyles, whether it be opening Turrets, Cover, or hooks, Elizabeth has you covered. 5 OUT OF 5 Infinite's gameplay is a huge improvement over the previous titles in the franchise. There is enough variety within each weapon and Vigor you come across in Columbia that allows for, no pun intended, an infinite amount of playstyles. The Inclusion of the Sky-Line and Elizabeth's ability to open Tears and asist you in combat just adds to it's originality. Gears, Infusions, and even the brand new Shield keep things fresh. Infinite is extremely difficult on higher difficulties like Hard and 1999 Mode, and can even be difficult at points in your Medium playthrough. If BioShock is simple story-telling at it's best, Infinite may just be complex story-telling at it's best. While confusing, some points and voxophones in the game show how unique, creative, and well-written the story is -- It's completely original, and as the game says, has literally an Infinite amount of possibilities. The characters in the story grow and grow with more importance, background, and development given to them. All of them have unique personalities with voices and models that perfectly fit them. There isn't a whole lot you can say about Infinite's rather complex story without spoiling it, but down to the nitty gritty it is a extremely memborable, original, and engaging story. You feel for the characters and the dirty situations they're in. Infinite's storyline makes for one of the greatest experience of the year so far. 5 OUT OF 5 The minute you set your own two eyes on Columbia .... It's literally breathtaking, and the amazing soundtrack really helps set the mood when you're soaring through the Columbian skies, in the Church, or walking around Town Square. The Visuals and Graphics are some of the best I've seen in recent memory. The Textures. Perfect. The Details. Perfect. The Lighting. Perfect. You'll be amazed by the sheer detail of the clouds in the sky, or a person having a smoke. Infinite is one of, if not thee best looking games of 2013 so far, anyway you put it. Be it technical or visual, BioShock Infinite is an amazing looking game, perhaps one of the best looking games ever. nfinite's voice acting is just as phenomenal as it's art direction. Troy Baker and Courtnee Draper do a fantastic job acting as Booker and Elizabeth, they mold and work together so well that it makes the characters even more interesting than they already were. The supporting cast does just a great a job, the actors for Fritzroy and Comstock make them seem like really believeable characters. 5 OUT OF 5 There's plenty of bonus things for you to do in Columbia, and a good portion of it comes from the original game. "Voxophones" appear replacing the Audio Diaries of Rapture, Infusion bottles you'll wan to find, and you'll even be sure to check every nook and cranny for some extra Gears. The game even has a Konami Code easter egg at the main menu in which you unlock a new game mode and trophy for preforming. The game also has modern songs done in a distinct old-school style. There's not a whole lot for you do to, but there's enough for anyone who wants to 100% the game, like myself. 3 OUT OF 5 BioShock Infinite is an experience no single person who calls themself a "gamer" should miss out on. It has something from everyone. The shooter lovers, the story snobs, and the technical geeks will all love this brilliant work of art. Infinite is a game that will be talked about for years like the original game, and may just be remembered as one of the greatest video game experiences of all time. This game is a hell of a way to leave this generation of gaming, and may the next installment in the series amaze us yet again, this upcoming next-gen. BioShock Infinite is a game with fantastic Gameplay, Story, and Presentation, and for that, it gets a ... Category:Blog posts